A fabrication process of a display panel is very complex, wherein, during a fabrication process of an array substrate, various defects due to process errors will inevitably occur, wherein a disconnection defect is one kind of defect affecting the quality of the display panel and has a high occurrence rate. Therefore, to improve the yield rate of the display panel, when the disconnection defect occurs, a disconnection point need to be repaired to repair the disconnection defect.
In prior art, there are mainly two manners to repair the disconnection defect of the array substrate:
One is to use a Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD) device at an ARRAY terminal to conduct deposition to connect a disconnected line, as shown in FIG. 1. When a disconnected line 12 is repaired, a laser can be used at the ARRAY terminal to punch a passivation layer, then a metal 16 is deposited by using the Chemical Vapor Deposition method to lead out a signal line so as to repair the disconnected line 12 through bridging.
The other method is to use at a CELL terminal a repair line, formed on an array substrate 10, for the disconnection defect of a signal line 11, as shown in FIG. 2. A laser is used at welding positions 15 where the disconnected line 12 intersects a repair line 13 to fuse the repair line 13 and the disconnected line 12, then the repair line 13 is cut off at positions 131 and 132, thereby repairing the disconnected line 12.
When the CVD device is used at the ARRAY terminal to conduct deposition to connect the disconnected line 12, as the deposited metal tungsten 16 may not be dense, especially there is too large a contact resistance at a punching connection point 122, and thus this method has a low success rate in repairing a large-sized screen.
For the method of using at the CELL terminal two repair lines 13, formed on the array substrate 10, for the disconnection defect of the signal line 11, this method has the certain repairing effect in repairing a small-sized product, however, an overlap capacitance may be generated at an intersect position 113 of the repair lines 13 and the signal lines 11, and then rendering signal delay; meanwhile, for a large-sized product. it cannot be repaired with this method, in view of the wiring situations in prior art, at most two repair lines 13 can be arranged, that is, at most two disconnected lines 12 can be repaired.